Even If Tomorrow Is Not Promising, Let Us Fight!
by Yuu Yamane
Summary: Trying hard to live a normal life while running from the Noah, what more could go wrong. A boy of only 15 the leader to this group, and no adults to even help these children forsaken in this world. Tough times set in and sacrifices have to be made, even if the relationships will never be the same...
1. Meet Tyki Mikk

**Well, I have not wrote for a while. So I decided it was time to create another story ^^ The other stories I have written, I am quite depressed with. They**

** were no good, so let us hope this one is at least worth reading, ne?**

**WARNING: This contains Yaoi, Forced Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Boy's Romance, Lemons...**

**If you dislike any of this do not read….**

**EXTRA: Parts in BOLD will be Lemon scenes, I bold them so you know if you do not want to read them.**

_Slanted text: this is thoughts from the character..._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they do not belong to me in any sense… The plot is mine though, does that count for something? (No…)**

The boy was headed back to the head quarters when he was swarmed with another set of enemies. _Really? Now of all times? I promised not to be late…_ He knew

he had to take care of the monsters, and activated his weapon. His arm transformed into a claw like weapon, and he lunged at the group. There were only

three, so it did not take long for him to finish them off. Once that was completed he continued on his way back to the Order.

"What took you so long, Moyashi?" a stoic long-haired male asked as the boy walked past him.

"First off, my name is Allen! As for that, the enemy is getting closer to finding us" The boy stated and continued his journey to the main room.

"Welcome back, Allen" a voice rang through the overly big room. The room was a mess as usual, so he was forced to find the female that had just spoken to

him. Once he found her, he said his return greetings back and they got down to business.

"Allen-kun, are you implying that the enemy is going to find us quickly?" the woman asked, after he had finished his report. Allen hated to bring bad news, so

he nodded solemnly.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked quietly. He hated being in this spot as well, just because he was able to find good places for them to hide

always, did not mean he would be able to always.

"We will have to move again, it seems anyway" he stated quietly. In this place there were not many people, and with that being said there were no adults. The

leader of the place was the young boy himself, even though there were more capable people. Who were older as well, though not adults still. The members

were, in accordance to oldest to youngest: Kanda Yuu, Bookman Rabi, Lee Rinalee, Walker Allen, and Lotto Miranda. (The names go Last, First..) Kanda was the

fighter for the group, for he really was not too smart. (No offense, it is said though that out of him, Allen and Rabi he is the stupidest…) Then Rabi was the

teacher, for somehow he got a lot of access to books. Allen was the leader and money provider. No one figured out how he did it, ever... Rinalee was the one

who took care of Miranda, who was only 7. So she was the mother of the group, so to speak. This group was a group that had been thrown out for various

reasons. Allen for his deformed arm, Rinalee for the weird spirals on her legs and power to kick, hard..., Rabi for the weird way he is able to remember

everything, Kanda for his weird healing ability, and Miranda for her weird ability to mess with time. Allen, was quite harsh when he met the others, but

eventually became the nice polite boy he is now.

"We need to report this then, Allen-kun" she stated and got what little things they had ready. Allen began preparing to find a new place, he could not let the

N.O.A.H or National Organization for Abnormal Humans get a hold of them. Those were their enemies and he would not allow them to harm anyone else. They

had already taken the only adult away, who was Rinalee's older brother.

"Hey guys, we need to get into this room. I have some news for you" Allen said as the others filed into the room. Once the other four walked into the room he

began telling them about what they were going to do. Once he had finished he told them all to sleep, for the next day they would have a long journey. He bid

them all a good night, and set out on his own journey. He would have to get more money, even if he did not like how it had to be done. He gathered everything

he would need for this trip, after all he had to make himself seem appealing to other customers. He needed the funding especially bad this time, so he had to

resort to this unusual method. Usually he would just go play a few rounds of cards, and only when the going was tough did he sell himself. Even though he was

abnormal many people would pay to have him, after all he was quite exotic as many would put it.

"Hey boy" he heard a voice purr. _What a disgusting existence, purring to seduce me? Hah, what a sick pedophile you are… _Allen hated that it was this easy, but he

had to play along.

"Well, hello to your sir. How may I help you?" he asked, he did not have to pretend to be cute. It came natural to him after all.

"Well you see, I have a need and surely you will be able to help me. I will make sure you are paid well for it as well" the man said. Now he looked at the man

and saw that really he was exotic for this area. He had darker skin with dark curly hair, to be honest the man looked Portuguese, or maybe Spanish of some

sort.

"As long as you pay good" the white-haired boy stated. He hated this so much, he hated selling himself. He knew that this was the easiest way to make the

money they needed. The man led Allen to a small house, more like shack…. He allowed Allen to step inside before him before he walked in behind him.

That is the end of this chapter, next chapter begins with a lemon. I will probably just set it up as the lemon chapter, meaning if you don't want to read it you

can skip it. So until next time, please review and comment! -Yuu


	2. It Happened

Hello welcome to chapter 2, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter contains the lemon that I spoke of last chapter, so if you do not like it do not read it. It

is not necessary and you will still get the story without reading it. I will make sure that if anything is important that you are told after the lemon scene. Anyway,

I am not good at lemons, so please forgive me. (You have no idea how embarrassing it was to write this at all. Unless you write lemons too, because then you

would know)

**- SKIP THIS BOLDED POINT IF YOU DISLIKE YAOI, FORCED SEX, ECT. -**

**The man led the white-haired boy to what looked like a makeshift bed. Now, how was the man going to pay well?**

"**Here is the money" the man said, as he pulled out a wad of money from a tin can. The boy did not get surprised, and instead put it with his coat.**

"**What would you like me to do sir?" Allen asked in a seducing tone. (If he can actually do that.) The man, instead of explaining, grabbed the boy and **

**crushed their lips together.** **Then felt a needle shoot into his arm. **_**Shit, he feels slimy and now my body is beginning to feel weird...**_ **Allen then knew that**

** what was going to happen would never go away. He was careful when he sold himself, he would never allow anyone to go all the way. With the people**

** they were never allowed to go to having sex fully. He knew he was doomed, he forgot to specify this matter. Now with this drug, he could not protest at**

** all.**

"**We are going to have sex, boy. All the way…" he stated and began to take the boy's shirt off. He kissed from his neck down to his nipple. The boy was**

** used to this, when selling himself he allowed them to do this.**

"**Ah.." he let out when the man bit him a bit hard. The man smirked at this, the boy's reaction was cute. **_**Stupid bastard bit me…. **_**He realized this would be**

** trouble for tomorrow. The man lowered himself to the boy's member, and sucked on it. The boy was shocked with the overwhelming feeling.**

"**Ahh.." he moaned out, making the elder man have issues with his clothes.**

"**Take off my pants, boy" he said to the one underneath him in a breathy voice. Wanting this to be over he complied and striped the man of his pants. The**

**boy held the elders member and began teasing it. The man above him was surprised with this, but tried to keep a composed face. He would allow the boy**

** to play, for his favorite part was coming.**

**He had enough playing and lined himself up with the boy and thrust in, hard.**

"**AHHH…." he heard the boy scream beneath him. He had tears pooling down his face, as he silently whimpered at the pain. **_**Oh this boy's crying face is**_

_** beautiful. I knew I picked the right person for this.**_

"**Ahhh...p..please.. stop" the white-haired boy moaned out in pure pain as he thrust again. To no avail did he do this and instead continued thrusting. After**

** a few minutes, he had finally found the boy's sweet spot and thrust there.**

"**I am gonna…" the boy moaned out louder, and so the man thrust harder. The boy beneath him shivered in pleasure, before the white substance shot **

**through his member. Feeling the boy's walls constrict around him he came inside of the boy filling him.**

"**Ah.." the boy cried out with this feeling. **_**This stupid bastard, I think I am bleeding… How am I going to explain this?**_

"**I am leaving now, you can do whatever you want. Stay the night if you want, but by 8 you must be gone. Bye boy, I had fun" the man said after about an**

** hour. He was pulling his clothes on and then he left.**

**LEMON END**

This is the end of the chapter, see you next chapter!


	3. What Happened?

Hello welcome to the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed last chapter, if you are interested in such things. If not, then I hope you enjoy this chapter instead!

After a good half hour Allen got up slowly not knowing what the damage was. First he crawled to his knees, and realized he was in immense pain. Next, he

realized he had to stand, so he brought himself to his feet. _Damn Bastard!_

"nng.." he cried out as he stood up and began getting dressed. He needed to go and drink something to dull the pain, after all he did not want to be obvious.

He stopped by the local bar, before he headed back to the base. By now it was about 3 or in the morning.

"What can I get for you, Allen" the bartender asked. The man was kind to Allen, his name was Reiver.

"Something numbing" Allen said without a thought. The bartender did not pry and poured the boy his drink. He set it in front of the boy and left him in his own

pain and misery.

Allen drank the drink and realized it really worked. He got another glass before he paid the man and left. He headed back to the base, and realized he was not

drunk for once. He was not in pain now so his walk was back to its normal.

"Allen, where have you been?" Renalee asked as he walked in. He smiled to her, before he pulled out the wad of money he had received.

"You did not have to Allen, you need sleep too" she scolded.

"We needed it, I got it now. This is the way I help out the team" he replied leaving her only one way to answer.

"Allen! You are not the only one who could go out and get money. We need you, stupid" she yelled. He shook his head.

"Renalee, please just go and sleep. You are being too loud for everyone else. We will be leaving soon anyway" he said dismissing what the girl had said. He

walked past her and headed to his room. He hated when she disagreeable. He laid in his makeshift bed and fell into a light slumber.

"Allen-chan!" he heard Rabi call. He opened his eyes and looked around. _Why is he waking me already? _He sat up, and almost felt sick. There was a horrible pain

in his backside.

"What is it? Is everyone ready to go?" he asked, trying to give off a blank facade. He waited for Rabi's answer before doing anything else.

"Yeah it is time to go, are you okay though? You look sick" Rabi pointed out. He did feel a bit hot, but it was nothing unbearable.

"I am fine, let us get going okay?" he said as he got everything of his together into a bag. Rabi looked at him a bit and observed him. _What happened to you_

_ Allen? You look horribly sick and you were out late last night, Rinalee said. What did you do or worse what did someone do to you? _Rabi walked away fully knowing

that Allen would not say anything.

"Sounds good, now I am off to wake up Yuu-chan. Wish me luck!" he exclaimed. Allen felt bad for Rabi, having to was up Kanda was like trying to wake a lion.

"You are going to need more than luck" Allen said grimly. Rabi looked to him and started spazzing out.

"Come protect me with your cute powers, please!" Rabi pleaded. Allen just laughed before getting the rest of his stuff packed.

"Nope, this is your job today" Allen smiled in a sadistic manner. Rabi then knew he was probably doomed. He walked out of Allen's room and to Kanda's. _He is_

_ gonna need all the luck he can get with Kanda. Surely he realized that he should have asked Rinalee to wake him. He always responds well to her in the morning, or _

_anytime of day really._

"Allen, did you make Rabi get up Kanda" Rinalee asked as he walked into the main room.

"Ah, possibly" Allen answered in a sheepish manner.

"Allen, how many times must I tell you not to make Rabi wake up Kanda. You know how he is when he is first waking…" she said exasperatedly. He bowed in

apology and went about getting the rest of everyone together.

"Allen is everything ready?" Rinalee asked as everyone was assembled at the entrance of their base.

"Yes, let us get going" Allen said and they began their journey. For part of the day they walked, and then the other part Allen scouted ahead. He had gotten as

far as three towns over when he felt another wave of sickness crash over him. He had gotten dizzy and fell to his knee before he got up and continued on. He

could not stop until he found somewhere for them to stay. Thankfully they were all a half of day back, meaning none could see him in his pitiful state.

"Ah, shounen*. Are you okay?" he heard an oddly familiar voice say. He turned around and saw the man from before. Except he was in fancy clothes and what

not.

"Ah, yeah I am fine" Allen stated quickly before he began walking away. He had found a place they could stay a little later, and began his journey back. By this

time it was after midnight meaning he would not make it back till the afternoon. He took a break and sat down, and not long after passed out.

"Oi, Moyashi! Get up, no time to be sleeping" he heard Kanda say. _I am too tired to comply to your wishes, Kanda._

"Damn Moyashi" Kanda muttered and picked him up, secretly being careful not to wake him. That is when he felt his skin, it was hot to the touch and he noticed

that the boy was flushed in his face and looked to be sweating. _Only he would get sick on a scouting mission, hopefully he found somewhere for us before he _

_passed out here._ Kanda and Allen had returned by nightfall, and Renalee took care of him instantly.

"Where was he?" Rabi asked as Kanda walked out of the place Allen was being held.

"Three towns over" Kanda said simply and walked to the guarding post. They had made a little makeshift camp and had been lucky enough that it was further

than the other place they had been. _Damn it, Moyashi,_ he cursed to himself. Secretly, though he would never admit it, he cared for the Moyashi. He had watched

for a few more hours and then Rabi came and switched with him.

"If you are still able to stay awake you might trade with Renalee. She is watching over Allen, hoping he wakes up quickly" Rabi stated all seriousness in his

voice. Kanda nodded and left to find Renalee.

"Go and sleep, I will set here with him" Kanda said simply once he managed to find the twin-tailed girl. She looked surprised at his statement, but nodded to

him and walked out.

"If he wakes up, please come and get me" she stated before closing the little door. He sat there watching for awhile and decided that he could meditate

instead of doing something useless like waiting. The Moyashi was a very stubborn person, so only he could decide when he would wake up. Kanda could tell

many things about the boy, one he held in his sad emotions and covered it with a fake mask. He hated that the boy put such a fake display forth, and he also

hated how everyone believed it. If he could get over his pride he might say that the boy should complain sometime that he deserved to, but this was Kanda

after all so it would most likely never happen. _Keep calm and meditate, nothing is going to happen with you doing this. Plus your senses are much better this way_

. After about an hour or two, he had lost track of time, he heard Allen move.

"Kanda?" he called out in a weak voice. _So the Moyashi finally woke up? _He stood up and looked over to Allen.

"Yeah, Moyashi?" he asked. _Do not say something stupid, I beg of you…_

"What happened?" he asked. He did not remember anything, and it was worrying him. All he could recall was his encounter with that man. The one who had

drugged him and then raped him. (Refer to chapter 2)

"You do not remember anything?" he asked with doubt. _Does that mean he did not find us a place to stay? What will we do then?_

END OF CHAPTER 3

This is the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the odd cliffhanger. I should have the next part up pretty quickly, even though I

have no clue where I am going with this story haha. Well see you next chapter!


End file.
